


Life in the Slow Lane

by PitchBitch7



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Seriously he’s a marshmallow, Smut, Soft! Nico, Teasing, cute boyfriends, romantic smut, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitchBitch7/pseuds/PitchBitch7
Summary: Will is horny. Nico wants to watch tv. Will wins. Just two adorable boyfriends teasing each other and being all soft and uwu and then having adorable soft sex.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 297





	Life in the Slow Lane

The sound of swords clinking and angry shouting could be heard coming from the tv as Will Solace sprawled on the couch in his childhood home, watching some ridiculous anime series that was the current obsession of his boyfriend, Nico. Said boyfriend was currently pressed up against Will’s back, having insisted at being the big spoon as usual even though he was practically half of Will’s size. (He didn’t even know how Nico could see the tv from his position. But gods forbid Nico admit he was vertically challenged.) Will had brought Nico home to Texas to finally meet his mom and give them both a much needed vacation. Besides, Will was a good southern boy and dammit if he didn’t miss his momma, although, he was thankful she had left for work and gave him some alone time with Nico. Who wanted to watch tv. For three hours. In an EMPTY HOUSE! Gods! It wasn’t like they ever got any alone time at Camp between siblings and duties and even when they did get the chance to sneak off and be intimate, most of the time it was in the Hades cabin and if that wasn’t the biggest cock-block Will didn’t know what was. He sighed. He really did love his nerdy, oblivious boyfriend. I mean, come on! How long had it taken Nico to FINALLY get the hint that Will was interested in him and wanted a relationship? How many winks and innuendos and blatant flirts did it take?

Will had been dropping bombs all day since his mom had said she’d have to run into work. Brushing up against Nico when he walked past, running his hand up and down Nico’s thighs under the table at breakfast, literally pushing Nico against the wall in the hallway and kissing him silly while his mom was getting dressed in the other room, I mean _COME ON_! Nico was an idiot but at least he was Will’s idiot. So, Will grudgingly agreed to watch yet another anime with his boyfriend instead, since apparently it was some new one that had just came out and Nico was practically jumping up and down he was so excited. Never let anyone say Will wasn’t a good boyfriend. Which left Will lying on the couch, bored out of his mind and sexually frustrated, but at least Nico was happy.

Suddenly, Will got an evil little idea to elevate his boredom AND his libido.

Will scooted down and shifted his hips, meaning to appear like he was just getting comfortable. He wriggled and brushed up against Nico, ass perfectly aligned with Nico’s crotch aaaand...

Nothing.

Nico didn’t even say anything, just shifted a little bit to see the tv better. COME ON! Will was now taking this as a personal challenge and Nico was definitely going to get it later. But now, why not have some fun? Will groaned slightly and wriggled some more, grinding back into Nico.

“You ok?” Nico asked.

“Yeah, this couch has just always been so uncomfortable.”

Nico grunted in response. Will smiled slightly to himself. He paused for a few beats and then...he rolled his hips once again, practically giving Nico a lap dance. Nico cleared his throat a little. Will’s smile split across his face.

“Whew, I’m burning, how are you still wearing that jacket in here?” Will asked, sitting up and slowly peeling of his shirt before laying back down up against Nico as close as possible.

“Oh, *_ahem_*, I’m fine.”

_Seriously_?!? How could Nico not get the hint? Will yawned and stretched, muscles in his back and arms flexing as he pushed his ass back into Nico hard. Suddenly everything blurred as he was shoved onto his back and Nico suddenly straddled him.

_Finally_!

“And what exactly do you think you’re up to?” Nico’s voice was low and husky. Now Will was the one swallowing and having to clear his throat.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Nico smirked and cocked one dark eyebrow. Will knew Nico could feel the obvious erection pressing up against him as his legs bracketed Will’s hips and he pinned Will’s arms down by his head. “Oh really? I guess I was mistaken then. Silly me, I thought all those sly touches earlier, the practically tongue-fucking me up against the wall, and rubbing me off laying here, I thought all that meant something. Just coincidence I guess. Well, I’ll just rewind this then, shall I?”

“No! I mean...fuck! Ok, I mean come on babe, we’re alone in this gigantic house, alone for the first time in weeks and you wanna watch tv? Don’t you wanna fuck?”

“Not really, no.”

“Oh.....” Will’s heart sank.

“I will _make love_ to you, however. Or rather, you can make love to me.”

Will’s eyes flashed dark and he pounced on Nico, pushing him back and pressing him down the couch.

Nico moaned into the kiss, grasping at Will’s light curls. Will ground his hips down into Nico’s, rubbing their clothed erections together and moaned himself. He began kissing down Nico’s cheek and jaw to his neck, leaving Nico laughing.

“Slow down golden boy. We’ve got plenty of time.”

Will did relax a little bit, hearing that sweet soft voice Nico used only when he was feeling particularly romantic. It made Will crazy and dizzy and damn if he didn’t love Nico more and more and more. He pushed himself up to hover above Nico and look into his eyes. Nico’s dark eyes were soft as he stared up at Will, tinted a little with lust, and his long, dark eyelashes brushed his cheeks as he blinked. Will felt another little piece of his heart crack.

“I said slow down, not stop, jerk.”

Will leaned back down and pressed his mouth back against Nico’s, letting lips and tongues explore territory already know. Nico’s hands were cool against Will’s heated skin, exploring Will’s back and stomach and chest, pausing briefly to tug at Will’s pink nipples.

“Why are you still dressed?” Will spoke low and soft against Nico’s full lips. They sat up, Will slowly pushing the jacket down Nico’s shoulders and arms, then breaking the kiss so he could pull Nico’s band t-shirt over his head. Their kiss resumed as Nico slowly sunk back down. Those cool fingers sent shivers down Will’s spine, peaking his nipples further and giving him goose-bumps as Nico trailed his hand down low to rub his thumb through the fine, gold strands that led into Will jeans. Nico didn’t break their kiss as he fumbled with the button and zipper on Will’s jeans, struggling to get them undone, his hands unsteady. Finally, he managed and stuck his hands down Will’s pants, running them along his hips to his ass so he could cup his cheeks as he pushed the jeans down. Will kicked and struggled out of the jeans while Nico massaged his rounded ass, leaving him in just his skull-patterned underwear (which were stolen from Nico).

“_You’re_ still wearing too many clothes.”

“Well then fix it, genius! This was all your idea in the first place.”

Will rolled his eyes as he repeated Nico’s movements and ran his hand down Nico’s thin body. (He’s still not eating enough, Will thought. Although he had put back on much of the weight he’d lost after Tartarus. What could Will say? Nico had a pretty good doctor.) He made quick work of stripping Nico’s jeans off, revealing pale white legs and tented boxers with the Grey’s Anatomy logo emblazoned on them. Will busted out laughing. “When did you steal those? I thought I’d lost them!”

“Shut up.” Nico twisted them both round again so he was back on top. He took his sweet time lavishing kisses down Will’s torso, again taking time to stop and pay special attention to Will’s nipples, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin till Will moaned. He licked and kissed and nipped and drove Will wild all the way down until his hot breath ghosted over Will’s bulge. Will swore as Nico began mouthing him through the thin fabric.

“Evil...fuck... gonna... gahhhhh!”

Nico didn’t tease him for long thankfully, skimming his fingers over Will’s underwear line before pulling them down, freeing Will’s cock and causing it to smack back agains his lower stomach. Nico tossed the underwear aside before slowly licking a stripe up from Will’s base to his tip. Will moaned low and shoved his hands into Nico’s dark hair and gripping tight. Nico repeated the motion a few more times before bending down further to suck one of Will’s balls into his mouth, causing Will to scream and buck his hips. Nico moaned as he kissed up Will’s length to lick slowly at the head.

“Nico! Gods! Please! Please! I just...I need...Oh gods...fuck...please!”

Nico clucked his tongue in a _tsk, tsk, tsk._

“Oh no, baby. Why should I? You haven’t been very good today, teasing me senseless...”

“Nico!”

Nico rolled his eyes and ducked down to finally draw Will all the way into his mouth.He sucked in and bobbed his head down ever so slowly causing Will to almost cry with desperation. He moaned in his throat and Will could’ve came right then. Nico took his time, slowly bobbing up and down Will’s cock, swirling his tongue lazily over the head and into the slit causing Will to sputter and whine.

“Wanna cum with you...gah...Nico...”

Nico drew back with a wet pop, letting Will’s cock slap back against his stomach. He crawled back up to kiss Will again, deep and hungry and slow. They made out for a few minutes like that, cupping each other‘s faces and Will could taste himself on Nico.

“Get on all fours.” Will managed breathlessly.

Nico snorted. “Well, yes ma’am.” But he complied, pausing as Will maneuvered a pillow for Nico to lay his head down against, leaving his ass and Grey’s Anatomy boxers up in the air.Will kissed between Nico’s shoulder blades as he drew the boxers down over Nico’s small hips, leaving him completely exposed. He nudged Nico’s knees apart a bit more, biting his pale cheeks before he swiped a quick lick up Nico’s crack.

Nico moaned deep as Will began thoroughly eating him out, swirling his tongue and lapping at Nico’s rather pink hole. Nico began babbling, saying strings of fast Italian that Will couldn’t begin to understand. (Nico had try to teach him and he was hopeless.) He loved it when Nico was so gone he couldn’t even remember English, it was music. Will would lie awake at night, listening to Nico murmur random Italian in his sleep. (He did often sneak into the Hades cabin to _sleep_, just not fuck.) He had even recorded Nico’s sleep-talk, especially when he said Will’s name, but Nico always denied saying anything. Nico’s voice was made for Italian, all melodic and deep and silk. When they were being really soft with each other, Nico would stroke long fingers down his cheek and murmur “Ti amo” and “Ti adoro” and “Sei tutto per mi” and “Luce mia” until tears would stream down Will’s cheeks at the adoration he heard there.

Will resisted the urge to palm himself as he continued to work Nico open. He stiffened his tongue and began pushing it through the tight ring of muscle until an even faster string of what Will could only assume were curses tore from Nico’s mouth. He stretched and stretched Nico until he was whimpering softly.

Will drew back, causing Nico to whine and push back in search of Will’s mouth again.

“Dammit. Hang on.” He stood up off the couch and waddled down the hall to his childhood bedroom, angry Italian threats following him. Will returned after a minute of searching, condom and lube in hand.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! But safety first!”

“Why do you even have that here? Who the hell have you been using all that with?”

“Nobody! Well, I mean, I might’ve used the lube just myself, but I had the condoms just in case! You never know! And now, look! I needed them after all.”

Nico rolled his eyes again. “Just get over here.” He wiggled his hips for emphasis.

Will knelt behind him, rolling the condom down, and smearing generous amounts of the lube over his cock and around Nico’s hole. He lined up to Nico’s entrance and pushed in slowly. They moaned in unison as Will paused to give Nico plenty of time to adjust, rubbing his hands over his small cheeks and smooth thighs. When Nico bumped him with his foot he began carefully moving in and out, Nico’s silky, warm walls tight around him.

Nico just laid with his head down and ass up, letting Will slowly drive into him, moaning sweetly into the pillow, his eyes closed and hair spread around him. Will held onto his hip for balance with one hand, the other touching Nico wherever Will could reach.

“Fuck, that’s amazing.” Nico moaned, voice lusty and muffled by the pillow.

“You’re amazing. Fucking magnificent. How did I get you huh? Gods, you feel so good”

Nico smiled and shifted his head to look back at Will. “Mmmmmm...I love this. I love you.”

“Tee ahmmo to you too.”

“Nowhere near close.”

“Sure it was.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Nico pushed up to meet Will in a sweet kiss and then...

“Fuck! There right there! Fuuuuuuuck, do that again.”

Will snapped his hips harder, trying to replicate what he’d done and hit Nico’s prostate again. Nico resorted to mumbling back in Italian against Will’s lips as he tried not to break their kiss. Will was getting close, spurred on by Nico’s voice and moans and _gods the way he felt._

“I’m so close, baby. Come with me.”

Nico nodded as Will snapped his hips again and again. Nico bit down on Will’s bottom lip and that was it. Will was jerking and crying out Nico’s name as his release finally overtook him and he came for what seemed like hours. Nico wasn’t very far behind, the babbling talk having turned into chants of “_Will, Will, Will, Will_,” over and over like a prayer until he was shooting thick ropes of cum over the cushions.

Heart pounding, Will pulled out and collapsed back onto the cushions behind him, taking the spent condom off and tying it a neat knot, dropping it on the floor beside them. Nico laid his head on Will’s shoulder, wrapping an arm around his waist as their breathing returned to normal.

“Your mom is going to kill us.”

“Worth it.”


End file.
